Ce que je veux
by Plume Sombre
Summary: "T'as jamais vu le senpai aussi fâché. Pas pour de choses sérieuses, en tout cas – hé, tu t'estimes important ?" / NijiHai.


**Rating : **T pour violence et langage cru

**Résumé :** "T'as jamais vu le senpai aussi fâché. Pas pour de choses sérieuses, en tout cas – hé, tu t'estimes important ?"

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Hey !

Je me suis sentie tellement productive en écrivant cet OS, c'est incroyable. xD *bam*

Nijimura et Haizaki sont deux de mes personnages préférés, et l'un de mes couples préférés. Ils sont juste faits l'un pour l'autre, c'est incontestable. Bref. Je sais pas trop quoi dire, en fait. Violence, langage cru, deuxième personne du singulier. Trois choses que j'adore combiner. Après, à vous de me dire si c'était bien tourné ou pas. :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**One-shot : Ce que je veux**

Tu sais que t'es con ?

Sérieux, con comme dans _con_. Tu crois quoi ? T'espères quoi ? Tu penses à quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu _fous_ au juste ? Trouve une raison correcte et réfléchis-y à deux fois avant de foutre la merde dès que l'occasion se présente.

Maman ne rentrera que demain matin parce qu'elle travaille tard, et le grand frère n'en a juste rien à cirer si tu passes tes journées et tes nuits quelque part sans le prévenir. Alors c'est ce que tu fais. Personne n'est là pour t'en empêcher, de toute façon, pourquoi s'en priver ? Et puis, c'est pas la première fois que tu traînes après les cours, que tu sèches l'entraînement parce que ça te saoule. Ca sert à rien que tu y ailles parce que plus personne te regarde, plus personne s'occupe de toi – à cause de l'autre imbécile heureux, là, Kise Ryouta et son visage de mannequin qui ne demande qu'à être détruit. Les gens au club croient que tu entends pas, que t'es pas au courant des rumeurs qui courent sur toi et que tu ignores les messes basses chaque fois que tu passes devant eux ? Ouais, enfin, on dit que ce qu'on ne sait pas ne nous tue pas. En clair, ce sont des idiots. Hey, Haizaki s'est fait remplacer ! il est sûrement devenu nul ; on raconte qu'il préfère s'amuser avec des filles ; tu sais qu'il a piqué la copine de Kise ? quel gros lâche ! même Nijimura a abandonné, vu qu'il n'est plus capitaine.

Nijimura.

Ce nom te hante jour et nuit. Tu sais même pas pourquoi tu te soucies de lui, c'est juste ton ancien capitaine qui te tabasse et te traîne aux entraînements chaque fois qu'il te voit. Un véritable tyran, ce mec, alors qu'est-ce qui t'attire chez lui, au juste ? Pourquoi ça t'énerve quand tu les entends dire que c'est un perdant et qu'il doit être lamentable comparé à Akashi ? Une fois t'en as même frappé un. Juste comme excuse qu'il a dit des conneries sur toi – hors de question d'admettre que tu l'as fait pour ce senpai merdeux. Ca a fini en bagarre violente parce que le type a pas apprécié de se faire latter la gueule pour des broutilles, et qu'accessoirement, il te saquait pas. N'importe quoi, sérieux. Bah, ça fait jamais de mal de se défouler un peu de temps en temps. Tu t'en es sorti avec une lèvre fendue, un poignet foulé et des bleus partout. Tu t'es fait engueuler parce que tu as pas pu jouer au basket pendant un certain temps. Comme si tu t'en préoccupais.

Aujourd'hui, c'est un peu comme ce jour-là. T'as envie de te rafraîchir, de faire exploser un peu tout ce que tu contenais depuis quelques jours. Hey, ça fait trois jours que t'as pas trouvé de copine, tu t'en fous royalement des cours et le soir t'as rien à faire à part traîner dans des rues aussi sales que la vie. Ca te fait penser que des gars en ville te cherchent des noises depuis que t'as eu _l'audace_ de leur répondre. Mouais. C'est pas ça qui va te faire arrêter de respirer et au pire, y'aura une baston, des insultes et tout le bordel, hein.

Parfois t'adores quand t'as raison. T'as l'impression d'être supérieur ou d'être devin. Du coup, tu rencontres ces fameux connards, qui se baladent bien en bande, ils te voient et pas besoin d'être intelligent pour le savoir, la chose la plus logique s'ensuit. En fait, ça te réjouit puisque tu peux légitiment – plus ou moins – avoir recours à la force et cogner. C'est pas que t'es stressé, mais si tu réagis pas ainsi face aux provocations et te mets pas dans des situations pas possibles, tu seras jamais remarqué. T'as pas envie d'être oublié comme un vulgaire déchet – parce qu'au fond, c'est déjà le cas, n'est-ce pas ? Qui a besoin d'un rebut comme toi, alors qu'il y a d'autres _formidables_ personnes autour de toi qui ne demandent qu'à être vues afin de t'éclipser petit à petit ? De toute manière, tu peux compter sur personne dans la vie. Même pas ta mère, parce que sinon elle va s'inquiéter pour rien, et c'est le cadet de ses soucis ; et ne parle pas de ton stupide frère qui a l'impression d'être le nombril du monde. Il est pas le seul dans la galère, vous êtes trois, mais il a pas l'air de comprendre ça. Oh puis merde, hein.

Crache. Frappe.

Les deux-trois zigotos devant toi se défendent pas si mal en fait. Peut-être que ça va être plus amusant que tu pensais.

Crache. Frappe. Mords.

Tu penses que ça devrait suffire pour te faire oublier un peu tous les problèmes à la con que tu ressasses depuis plusieurs jours, dont tu t'en serais bien passé. Tu te sens pathétique, parce que tu ressembles à une fille et purée quoi, t'es pas une tapette.

Crache. Frappe. Mords. Cogne.

On dirait qu'on t'as planté des dizaines de couteaux dans l'estomac – hey, ce coup de pied a fait _mal_ ! – mais tu continues quand même à te battre. Tu t'arrêteras pas tant que tu te seras pas calmé. C'est toujours comme ça. Jusqu'au moment où tu sens ta colère, ta rage et ta frustration s'atténuer, comme par miracle – non mais non, pas ce mot… _enchantement_, ouais –, il apparaît et te fait la morale pendant une éternité. Il en a pas marre, et toi non plus, donc tout est ok.

Crache. Frappe. Mords. Cogne. Gueule.

Pousse une gueulade, c'est la première chose que tu te promets de faire quand tu le verras. Parce que oui, le senpai magique, comme hasard, passait dans le coin – qui passe délibérément à côté de ruelles pullulant de voyous ? – et décide de faire une escale en se mêlant de tes affaires. Ha. Typiquement Nijimura. Quand il te voit couvert de blessures, au milieu d'un monceau de corps tabassés, il soupire bruyamment et t'ordonne comme un chien de venir avec lui. Comme d'habitude. Tu veux jouer un peu d'abord.

Tu l'écoutes pas tout de suite. Tu lui dis de dégager, parce que tu sais qu'il va pas le faire. C'est juste pour la forme. Nijimura s'énerve rapidement, c'est marrant. Il t'agrippe le bras, fermement, se moquant de savoir si t'as mal ou pas et te tire hors de ce trou pour t'emmener tu ne sais où. Tu râles pour de vrai cette fois, parce que t'es blessé et que t'aimes franchement pas être traité comme un résidu ramassé dans le coin de la rue – c'est pas ce qu'il vient de se passer, au fait ? Nijimura t'ignore, grommelle des trucs incompréhensibles et te jette un regard qui signifie que tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure. Là, fini de jouer plus tôt que prévu.

Bien évidemment, vous vous arrêtez au terrain de basket le plus proche. Nijimura te fait brutalement asseoir sur un banc et extirpe de son sac de courses des bandages et du désinfectant – hep, il sort ça d'où, lui ? magie, magie.

— Tu es vraiment casse-pieds, tu sais ça ? il te reproche alors qu'il s'occupe de ton visage. A chaque fois que je te vois tu es dans une situation désespérée.

Mais il est toujours là pour te recueillir, non ? Il fait comme si c'était un hasard, quel mytho.

— Tu es toujours en train de te battre, aussi, tu veux pas arrêter ? A ce train-là tu vas finir à l'hosto pour de bon.

— C'est pas tes oignons.

Tu grimaces quand le désinfectant s'infiltre dans tes plaies, mais tu te résous pas à te dégager. A ton niveau, accroupi, le visage de Nijimura est près. Tu admires. Tu remarques que dès qu'il se met dans la peau de maman-poule en te faisant la morale et tout, il fronce les sourcils plus que d'habitude et presse les lèvres plus fermement. Pour une raison inconnue, t'as toujours aimé cette expression que tu trouves à la fois hilarante et rassurante. Est-ce que c'est prétentieux de te dire qu'il s'inquiète pour toi dans ces moments-là ?

Quand il voit que tu dis rien alors que d'ordinaire tu aurais déjà fait tout un foin, il te fixe et parle plus doucement.

— Ca va pas ? il te demande.

Tu baisses lentement la tête pour éviter de croiser ces yeux remplis d'un sentiment que tu saurais pas définir. T'oses pas, du moins. Tu veux pas vérifier si c'est de l'inquiétude ou de la pitié, en fait. Peut-être que Nijimura a juste pitié. Ouais, peut-être. Ca peut être un gros fumier qui s'en fout de toi mais reste auprès de toi parce que ça donne une bonne image. Putain, pourquoi t'y as pas pensé avant ? T'es con, t'es con. Chercher plus loin que ce que t'as sous ton nez. T'as sincèrement cru à des illusions, eh.

— Oi Haizaki, je te parle, il grogne alors qu'il essaie de relever ta tête par le menton.

Instinctivement, tu rejettes cette main. Tu l'empêches de te toucher directement comme ça, peau contre peau, tu l'empêches de te faire ressentir des émotions indescriptibles, tu l'empêches de faire battre ton cœur trop vite – bordel, à cause de quoi ? t'es pas une tapette !

— Me touche pas, tu souffles avec hargne, les yeux toujours rivés au sol.

T'entends Nijimura se lever dans une précipitation que tu juges due à de l'exaspération.

— Sérieux c'est quoi ton problème aujourd'hui ? il s'exclame. Tu veux pas de mon aide, très bien, je n'ai qu'à me barrer d'ici !

— J'ai jamais demandé ton aide en premier lieu, senpai à la con ! tu répliques, les dents serrées.

Oh, cette fois c'est toi le mytho. Il est beau, le Haizaki, hein ? T'es arrivé au point où tu te mens à toi-même. Pitoyable. Depuis le début, tu demandes qu'une seule chose, et là tu la nies en bloc comme un con. C'est pourtant pas compliqué d'attirer l'attention. Tu cherches vraiment à te faire détester ?

Un coup de poing s'abat sur ta joue sans que tu puisses faire quoi que ce soit et tu te retrouves face contre terre. T'es stupéfait. C'est quoi ces conneries ? Un peu sonné, tu te redresses, sentant que ta joue doublera de volume si tu fais rien maintenant, mais t'es trop occupé à lancer un regard noir à Nijimura qui te domine de toute sa hauteur.

— Tu commences à me taper sur le système, il gronde. Je sais pas si tu t'en rends compte, mais ton comportement crie au secours. Je vais pas rester planté là à rien faire alors que tu es sous mon nez !

Oh putain. C'est quoi ce discours à la noix ? T'en crois pas tes oreilles. « Ton comportement crie au secours » ? Depuis quand se battre dans la rue, sécher les entraînements et draguer les filles sont des signes de détresse ? Tu vas très bien, merci ! Ton regard noir se transforme en raillerie, tu ris même à gorge déployée, tellement tu trouves ça stupide. Où est-ce que Nijimura est allé pêcher ça ? C'est juste hilarant !

Hilarant au point que ça te fait mal. Nijimura est là parce qu'il a pitié. Ton rire est dénué de joie ou de moquerie, c'est presque cynique et sarcastique.

— Ouais, « au secours », c'est ça, tu persifles. T'as juste pitié de moi, dis-le. Dis que tu me trouves minable, que je suis un moins que rien qui ne demande qu'à être sauvé !

Tu prends même pas la peine de retenir des larmes dont tu connais pas l'origine. T'as atteint le fond, là, question pitié. Tu pleures pour rien, tu sais même pas pourquoi tu pleures. T'as juste envie d'être reconnu, c'est tout, reconnu par ce mec à qui tu t'es attaché sans que tu saches quand et comment. Mais c'est pas en chialant que tu vas réussir à te montrer sous ton plus beau jour, fort et assuré. Et pourquoi tu réagis comme ça, d'abord ? Combien de fois tu dois te dire que t'es pas une tapette ?!

Tu veux crier, tu veux dire à cet enfoiré de se casser, parce qu'à coup sûr il va se moquer, et t'auras l'air bien con, et-

Tu t'attends pas à ce que, au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, Nijimura se remette à ton niveau, tire sur le col de ta chemise et te transperce avec son regard froid et furieux. Toi et tes yeux enflés et baignés d'immondes larmes, lui et ses pupilles prédatrices et enflammées.

— Ecoute-moi Haizaki, je comprends absolument rien à tes sautes d'humeur, mais sache que je suis toujours là pour secouer tes neurones dans cette boîte crânienne qui te sert de cerveau, il déclare sévèrement. C'est franchement pas ton genre de laisser transparaître tes émotions comme ça !

Il prétend bien te connaître, tu le crois ou pas ? Ca te fait plaisir ou pas ? Ce qui est sûr, c'est que t'es content d'avoir arrêté d'inonder ton visage d'eau inutile. Par contre, toi-même t'as pas prévu que tu réagirais aussi mal. Tu voulais pas, en plus.

— Tu te prends vraiment pour mon sauveur, hein ? tu ricanes. Je suis pas une princesse, et encore moins quelqu'un qui est là juste pour apaiser ta conscience. J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié !

Tu perçois, très rapidement, une fraction de seconde à peine, une lueur de tristesse passer dans ce regard gris. Instantanément ton estomac se noue, mais tu trouves pas la force – ou t'es trop fier – pour dire quoi que ce soit. Nijimura te relâche sans ménagement et grogne. Il se relève, ramasse son sac de courses et te tourne le dos.

— Je vois qu'aucune information ne rentre dans ta tête. Je sais pas ce que tu cherches, mais j'en ai assez de m'énerver pour rien contre quelqu'un qui croit à des foutaises.

Tu le retiens pas. Tu le laisses partir. Tu sais pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Enfin, si, mais t'as du mal à l'admettre. T'as jamais vu le senpai aussi fâché. Pas pour de choses sérieuses, en tout cas – hé, tu t'estimes important ?

Tu reposes ta tête contre le banc et tu regardes le ciel moche de la nuit. Moche comme la vie. Tu sais pas si c'est bleu terne, violet fade ou gris – ah, opte pour le gris. Moche comme toi. Pas capable de réussir à accomplir la seule chose qui te tienne réellement à cœur. Juste bon à être piétiné et laissé pour mort. C'est ce que Nijimura vient de faire.

— J'obtiens jamais ce que je cherche, de toute façon, connard…

Tu remarques que sur le banc, les bandages et le désinfectant sont toujours là.


End file.
